Roxy Jones
by roxy009
Summary: Roxy Jones. you regular redhead teen .jam packed with boy troubles , overflowing school assignments and oh yea i forgot i'm also a teenage wolf. R&R no not rest and resuscitation read and review people
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"It's over here!" yelled the man with woolen boots and a big fur jacket. I open my eyes to see five men walking towards me with shining freshly sharped knives. Startled, I slow start to back away from everything. And everyone. My fur cold and wet as it had been drizzling, and the wind blowed the rain into the cave I was resting in. A quick glance behind me, and I sprinted for my life. "Get it!" screamed the men as they ran after me. Faster and faster my legs took me, out of breath, I stumbled behind a bush and layed down. Fortunately, the men ran straight past.

Walking down the wooden floor to the kitchen, my mother was standing there dishing up bacon and eggs on toast. "Here you go love" said my mother sweetly. My father was killed my hunters four months ago, I was devastated. I quickly scoffed down my breakfast as I needed to get ready for another day of school. School wasn't my number one priority for me because I wanted to travel to Canada and explore the mountains, but of course I have to go to school even though I am a wolf.

That's another thing, I'm a wolf. I was born one as my mother and father are wolfs too. I hate it how people underestimate wolves, saying we will eat them, because that's only a stereotype that you see on the movies.

As I walk to school I see Tom. Those piercing blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and rosy red cheeks would never want a curly red headed with freckles. He probably doesn't even know I exist.

He winks at me then all of a sudden I feel my ears and tail pop out…

The rest coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

My ears and tail pop out…..

I ran to a nearby building as I transformed into a wolf. My golden brown fur coat and my black feet hid behind the building. What do I do!? If I let anyone see me the scientific wolf association will get me and I'll never see anyone again…..

I could hear foot steps coming around the right side of the building… oh no. I'm dead. A tall boy with aurbon hair walked around the corner. He saw me. He gasped, startled, he just stood there pointing at me. I quickly transformed back to my normal self as I tried to explain myself. " how did you… what how… what… how did you do that! " he said stuttering. " I can explain… umm… shh… don't tell anyone please!... calm down…. " I shouted. I was shocked to see that he had calmed down. " ok… now… ummm….. I'm going to tell you….. but you promise you can't tell anyone! " "uhhh… ummm… sure,ok". " well my name is Roxy and I'm a wolf. Who are you? ". " Ummm I'm Josh, Josh McKenzie. Can you please tell me how you did that! ". " I was born with it. You can't tell anyone or you will be in big trouble! Do you hear me?". "ummm yeah… sure… ".

As we both walked around the building he asked me "what are you doing now? ". "well I don't know… go to school I guess… do you want to go for a coffee so I can fully explain myself?" "ok" he said. So we both went to the Dragonfly Café and I told him everything. " My father was killed four months ago by hunters. I have a mother and im the only child. There are only about 40 wolfs that transform into humans in the world. So if you tell anyone, they will track us all down and we will be kept at the scientific wolf association….. and I can't do that because it will be all my fault and plus we will all be killed. " "wow, ok thanks for telling me… I'm really sorry. I swear to god I wont tell anyone! "

It was good to know that I could at least trust someone with my secret…

The rest coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. This is unbelievable. Only because my father is a hunter. He would track her down if he ever found out, but I must admit Roxy is very beautiful. Her big blue eyes and her curly strawberry blonde hair is to die for. But of course me being ugly she would never fall for me.

We went out for a coffee and she explained everything. I thought I was about to cry because my uncle was the one who killed her father. I am being trained at the moment to be a hunter, to kill were wolfs. Because apparently they are dangerous and a threat to humans.

I had to go back to school afterwards and I got a detention for being late. Damn. I'm just a computer nerd at my school; I get bullied by the jocks and get thrown in the rubbish bin. But once I finish training, they will be sorry.

How was I going to tell Roxy that I'm a hunter? She told me that she trusted me. For god sakes, what am I going to do…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Life as a were wolf is not as easy as you think. Firstly you don't know when your tail and ears pop out, and then you eventually turn into a wolf. I usually turn into a wolf when I'm embarrassed, angry and nervous so I have to be very careful.

I guess I should tell you a little about what happened to my dad, Mike. He wasn't the average dad; he had lots of tattoos, had a band, and loved to have a good time. Dad was out on a hunt for dinner and hunters spotted him. He was killed just like that and we never found out until 2 weeks later. My mother was a mess. She would cry herself to sleep every night for a month. She wouldn't go to work for 3 weeks and would just slouch around home and watch TV all day. A lot of people say I took it really well but in reality I was a mess inside too. I didn't cry at all because I was just so shocked. At the funeral I read a poem and read a little speech without any tears in my eyes. But after about 2 months after I started to grieve, a lot. I didn't go to school for 5 weeks straight and my grades got really low. Mum wasn't disappointed in me because she knew how hard it is to lose someone that you love, especially if it's you husband or you dad.

When I met Josh, he seemed quite strange. He didn't talk much and he always seemed nervous, like something was wrong. After about 4 weeks he got less nervous but he always had that guilt look in his eyes. But one day I finally found out why….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I need to tell you something" whispered Josh.

"Yea what's that?" I said.

"You're not going to take this very well but…ummm…. "

"What?! Spit it out!"

"Ok well you better sit down"

We sat down on a wooden dirty park bench.

"Ok. You're probably going to hate me for this but…. My dad is a were wolf hunter and I'm training to be one too." Josh said very quickly.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I had trusted this guy with all my secrets for nearly 4 months and he tells me this!

"I'm so sorry Roxy. I didn't mean to hurt you! But don't worry I would never hunt you…."

Tears rolled down my pale face.

"How could you! Get away from me! I trusted you! Then you tell me now! Then you must have killed my father!" I screamed.

I stood up and started to walk away.

"No, actually that was my uncle."

I gasped.

I ran up to him and slapped him right in the face. But since I was very angry my claws came out and I accidently scratched his face. Blood trickled down his chin.

"I can't believe you… I just don't understand…. Why you didn't tell me! I hate you! I don't want to see you ever again! To be honest I actually started to fall in love with you…. Just keep away from me! "

I was going to transform into a wolf so I sprinted into the forest nearby the park bench.

I was so mad. How could he betray me like this? The worst of it was when he told me uncle had killed my father.

To be honest I wanted to kill him right then and now…


End file.
